To Save You From Drowning
by talker32332
Summary: Set during Trinity Island. Jordan and Tom run out of water breathing potions when deep inside of a guardian temple. What will happen and who will die? Light, fluffy SyndiSparklez. Oneshot. T to be safe.


_**Author's Note-**_** This is just a little idea that wouldn't leave me alone. It's set on Trinity Island, after Sonja's death when Jordan and Tom reenter the guardian temple. Slight, fluffy SyndiSparklez. My first Mianite fic and most likely a oneshot. A bit of angst, hurt/comfort, you know, the works. **_**Disclaimer- **_**I own nothing. **

**Enjoy and keep mining! :D**

**_Summary- _Jordan and Tom run out of water breathing potions when deep inside of a guardian temple. What will happen and who will die? Set after Sonja's death. Light, fluffy SyndiSparklez. Oneshot. T to be safe.**

* * *

**Jordan's POV **

Tom and I cut swiftly through the water, down towards the guardian temple. I wanted to get this over with as fast as possible, and I could tell that Tom felt the same way, although he would never say it. After Sonja's death, right in front of me as I struggled through the water- this place felt cursed. Still, we needed the gold, and more sponge would make for a nice trophy. I was armed with two water-breathing potions, and Tom with three. We each had many buckets of milk on us as well. many buckets of milk. In a better situation, I would have returned and brewed more potions for us, but this wasn't anything close to a better situation. Our friend, one out of three remaining on this island, had just died. It brought fresh waves of pain, along with old ones from Tucker's death that had been almost forgotten.

I take a swig of my water breathing potion as I hit the opening into the temple. Hopefully I wouldn't get fatigued, because I couldn't afford to use milk just yet- I had two potions and they needed to last. I see Tom over to my left fighting off some guardians as I struggle around the bend.

"I'll grab the gold, you fend them off!" He shouts a reply as I push against the water through the halls.

I see the gold room ahead of me, and I move as fast as I can- which isn't very fast at all underwater. I lose track of Tom as I kick off from the temple floor and begin to swim towards the chunk of gold. I hear him yelling from behind me- "Die you son of bitch, die!" I spin around to look at him, to check if he was getting overwhelmed, and suddenly I feel the familiar sensation of mining fatigue. Dang it, now I'd have to use milk, and use my only potion that remained. I do this and mine as fast as I can, hiding behind whatever blocks are in the immediate area. I manage to snag three blocks of gold before I get fatigued again. I curse guardians and all they stand for.

"You okay, Sparkly Boy?" Tom swims over to me.

"Yeah, its just stupid mining fatigue. I only got half the gold and I'm out of spare water breathing pots."

"Well, never fear- Syndicate is here! Keep those bastards away from me will you?" He then pulls out a bucket of milk, and without drinking a water breathing potion, he begins to mine away at the gold. _I should have done that_ I think. Stupid of me to waste my potion. He finishes mining away the last of the gold as I smack a guardian in the face with my diamond sword. I see Tom gulp down another potion and we swim for the halls as the guardians fire at us. I am already at half health, and instantly I think of Sonja. I keep swimming.

The guardians are fast though, and have caught up with us in no time- five or six of them. They wouldn't have been too much of an issue, except for the fact that we were underwater, and maneuvering skills were not very strong. We manage to kill maybe half, and I really wish I had a regen pot in my hotbar, but I don't. I realize that we're screwed.

Without thinking about it I pull out cobblestone and begin to make a small hut for us. "Tom, in here!" I can't worry about how we're going to break it when we want to exit. Tom sees what I'm doing and joins me. Soon we are hidden against the wall, with only a small peephole out into the watery halls. Tom and I take turns hitting the guardians through it.

"How many do you reckon you've slayed out, Jardon? Let's hold a competition- whoever kills the most guardians receives the nether star when we kill the wither. Loser makes out with Moo. What do you say?" He slashes at the final one and it drops dead.

I laugh, both grateful and amazed the Tom could be joking around at a time like this- I was below half health and he probably was too. I take a minute to eat some food. "Imma win."

Tom laughs. "Oh, it's ON!"

We take a minute to heal up before we decide to get moving again. Tom drinks some milk and quickly mines out the block below the peephole. He doesn't have time to drink another water breathing potion before a guardian pops out from behind a wall. This place is infested. I help him kill it and then pull him in the direction of out exit, trusting that he'll drink the potion when he needs it.

Our exit is in sight when suddenly I feel my chest start to squeeze up. I almost gasp, but the realize that that would not be a good idea underwater. I'm confused for a moment when it hits me- my water breathing potion must have run out. There's no way I'll be able to swim up to the surface without another one- I'm going to drown. This is it.

My head whips around, my eyes widening. I see Tom behind me, his last potion tipped towards his mouth. My lungs are aching and burning, and I sink to the floor. I want Tom to be able to collect my stuff when I die. Tom sees this and his eyes widen with understanding. "No, no you are _not _dying on me Sparkly Boy." The water breathing potion is still in his hand, full. "Tom- drink the potion, you're gonna drown!" I yell at him urgently. If I was dying, he was not going with me.

Tom stares at me for a minute. He seems like he's about to listen- the potion is on it's way to his mouth. Then he pauses and shakes his head. My lungs felt as though an elephant were stomping on them- he must feel even worse.

"No. You take it. Please." He sinks to the floor next to me, gasping. "Please."

I weakly shake my head. "Tom, come on. Why are you doing this?"

He looks at me, and I see his face through the blurry water. "You're my best friend- in the world Jordan." He gasps at me. "I'd rather- I die- than you. P-please." He thrusts the potion out to me, his grip weakening.

I am stunned, unable to think, and for just half a second I forget that I am drowning. Tom has always just joked around like a selfish little troll- never have I seen him so honest and emotional. He holds out the potion to me firmly, mouthing the word please. My vision is getting foggier and it's harder to focus- and the potion would allow me to breathe- and I need to breathe-

I grab it out of Tom's hands, shaking, and tilt it into my mouth. Instantly I can breathe again and I gasp, over and over again, against the wall. The air is so sweet, even underwater.

Then I turn to Tom.

"Tom!"

He grips me tightly as I push off the bottom of the temple and begin to swim upwards. What's scarier is when his grip slackens as I reach the edge of the guardian swarm. "Tom. Tom, please, please, don't die. Don't die for me, please." I kick harder and I wonder in the back of my mind why I've never swam this fast in Minecraft before. Up, up, up. I'm speaking to Tom the whole time, holding him close, refusing to believe that he is dead. Tom cannot be dead.

I break the surface and yank Tom above the water. He is still here- his body has not vanished yet. He has to be alive. But there is no response.

I pull him over to our small sandy island where our boats are. Panic and fear are clutching my heart. My best friend is dying. Does CPR work in minecraft? Can I maybe run back- no, not enough time, not enough time and I'm not leaving Tom. And then I have an idea- it's crazy, and it may not even work, but I'm desperate and barely thinking at this point. Tom dying is horrible enough, but Tom dying for _me- _I'd never ever be the same.

I quickly grab my regen potion. I only have one, just in case of emergencies. Yep, this qualifies as an emergency. I take the potion and pour it into Tom's mouth. I wait. I wait. _Please work, please Tom... _

Suddenly I hear spluttering. Tom begins to shake and cough violently. I gasp and drop next to him holding him up as he coughs water all over me, but I don't care in the least.

"Come on, just breathe. Just breathe. You're okay Tom, you're okay." He finishes coughing and takes a deep breath, then another, then another, gasping and not letting go of me. I am so relieved that tears spring to my eyes and I blink them away.

Tom continues to gasp and cough for the next few minutes, while I squeeze his hand firmly. When he has finally regained his breath, he says- "Hashtag. Jardon. Almost. Did it." Then as an afterthought he adds- "Again."

Somehow I manage to laugh. It's crazy and relieved and loud. "Don't you ever volunteer to die for me again."

He smiles at me as he sits up, suddenly serious. "Thank you for saving me."

"Thank _me? _That was the dumbest idea ever, giving me that potion. I was dumb- I didn't make more, I should have been the one to drown."

Suddenly I just reach forward and pull him into a hug, and he returns the action. "You're my best friend in the whole world too, Tom. You saved my life."

"And you saved my Sparkly Pants."

"Well... I kind of just wanted your stuff."

"I knew it!" He yells and runs off.

I laugh and follow him, ready to board the boats and head home.

**The end**


End file.
